


Valentines Day

by grantaire_the_cynic



Series: Life at the Barricade [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Courfeyrac/Jehan - Freeform, Fluff, Joly/Bossuet/Musichetta - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras celebrate Valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

Grantaire shuffled through his closet. He mentally kicked himself for putting this much effort into his outfit after he told Enjolras to “just dress comfortably”. But still, he found a pair of jeans not covered in paint, or bleach, or whatever, and he dug out the green shirt Enjolras liked. He tried to tame his hair, but, after falling asleep with it soaking wet, it was a lost cause. He ran his hands through it, hoping it looked okay. He grabbed a carefully wrapped present and pocketed it before rushing downstairs. Enjolras should be getting off work anytime and he wanted to be waiting for him.

Enjolras watched the clock, waiting for five o’clock. It had been a particularly long shift at the bookstore, and he was tired of people coming looking for sold out textbooks they should have purchased over a month ago. After a long argument with one student about why he couldn’t just “go into the back and get one”, he was ready to leave.

Five o’clock did not bring the relief Enjolras wanted. He was late leaving and missed his bus. A light sleet was falling, and it was over half an hour later than he’d told Grantaire to be ready. He sent him a fourth apology text as the next bus was fifteen minutes late. He boarded and sat sulkily in his seat. 

Grantaire smiled when he heard the lock click. He walked over and waited, throwing his arms around Enjolras. Enjolras hugged back halfheartedly. 

“What’s wrong?” Grantaire asked, pulling him inside. He noticed that Enjolras was almost soaked to the skin from the sleet that was falling. Grantaire peeled off his coat and sweatshirt. 

“Shitty day at work. Got off late, missed the bus.” Enjolras mumbled, pushing Grantaire’s hands away. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know, but I want to. You’ve had a rough day and I’m going to make it better.” he peeled off Enjolras’ t-shirt and started on his pants.

“R, we have roommates!” Enjolras said, blushing. 

Grantaire grabbed his snuggie off of the couch and wrapped it around Enjolras. He yanked off Enjolras’ pants and boxers, then took off his own belt and used it to keep the snuggie closed. 

“Come on, let’s get you in dry clothes.”

 

Enjolras kissed Grantaire and rolled off of him. He lay on his back, breathing heavily, for a couple minutes before saying anything.

“I wondered if you really intended on getting me into dry clothes.” he said, laughing softly.

Grantaire laughed, brushing the sweaty hair from Enjolras face. “I didn't say when, did I? And it’s going to be a bit longer because, I don’t know about you, but I need a shower. I had not intended on an aerobic workout.”

“Maybe not, but I wanted you to get in on the action too.” 

Grantaire laughed. “I would have been in on it if I had done what I wanted. But you won’t hear me complain.”

“I would hope not. Not after that. Now that you've improved my mood, what should we do?”

“Shower, then we’ll go out for dinner. I also got you something, but you're not getting it until after we've had a romantic, candle lit dinner.”

“Sap.” Enjolras joked, kissing him and getting out of bed. He grabbed a towel and slung it around his hips. “Coming?”

"Already did.” Grantaire smirked, following him, hastily pulling on a towel. He bumped into Joly in the hallway.

“Sorry! Didn’t see you. Are you going out with Bossuet and Musichetta?”

Joly blushed. “I think Enjolras beat you to the bathroom. And yes, we’re actually getting ready to leave now.”

Grantaire laughed. “I know, I told him to get the water warmed up.” Joly paled, eyes darting towards the bathroom. He saw Enjolras turning on the water through the crack in the door.

“Well, uhmmm, don’t let me hold you up. Happy Valentine’s day.” he squeaked before running into his room. Grantaire caught a glimpse of Bossuet and Musichetta making out on Joly’s bed. He laughed and went into the bathroom. 

***********

Grantaire pulled out a chair for Enjolras. 

“Such a gentleman,” Enjolras teased, sitting down. 

“I try.” Grantaire ordered a bottle of wine for them. He poured Enjolras a glass and raised his own in a toast. 

“Here’s to over a year, now, a year and a month to be exact. And to our second Valentine’s day together.” 

Enjolras clinked their glasses together. “I’ll drink to that.” he sipped his wine, watching Grantaire. Grantaire winked at him before sipping his own wine. 

They enjoyed their meal, arguing over who would pay. Grantaire kept batting Enjolras’ hand away as he tried to slip his card in. Enjolras finally gave up. 

“Fine, but I’m buying us dessert on the way home.” 

“Deal.” Grantaire said, getting up and pulling his coat on. 

“So, I’ll have you know, you’re a difficult person to shop for.” Grantaire began, pulling a carefully wrapped package from his pocket. “But, after a lot of perseverance and searching, I found something.” he handed Enjolras the box. 

Enjolras tore at the wrapping and opened the box, his face lighting up. “Grantaire this is great!” he pulled out a fancy fountain pen and several ink cartridges. He looked at it closer and noticed that the case of the pen was metal and had ornate engraving winding around the pen. He noticed the signature and looked up at Grantaire. 

“You engraved this?” 

Grantaire blushed. “Yeah, yeah I did.” 

Enjolras surged forward and kissed him, tangling a hand into his hair. “Thank you.” 

They stopped at a doughnut shop and Enjolras bought them a box of doughnut holes and two large lattes- extra whipped cream. 

They walked home, hand in hand, talking about nothing in particular. They kissed on the front step. “So cliche” Grantaire joked, opening the door. Jehan and Courfeyrac were sitting at the dining room table, feeding each other. They laughed softly, climbing the stairs to their room. Grantaire sat the box of doughnut holes on the bedside table, popping one into his mouth. He stole a sip of Enjolras' latte (his having been finished before they got home). 

“I got you something too,” Enjolras said, pulling a gift bag from his desk. Grantaire opened it enthusiastically and then kissed Enjolras all over his face. 

“Thank you!!” he said, grinning and turning the new oil paints Enjolras had gotten him over in his hands. “I’ll have to put these to good use!” 

“Yes, but not now, because I have another present for you.” Enjolras said, pushing Grantaire to the bed. Grantaire raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? And what might that be?” 

“Oh, I think you can guess.” Enjolras said, kissing him deeply, their snack forgotten about. It was definitely the best Valentines Day, to date, in Grantaire's book. And if they heard any suspicious creaking or moaning from Joly's room, they did not mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> No, it wasn't a ring. Don't rush things lol.  
> Happy Valentines day


End file.
